pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jigglypuff
Jigglypuff es un Pokémon de tipo normal/hada introducido en la primera generación. A partir de la segunda generación es la evolución de Igglybuff. En la sexta generación se le añadió el tipo hada. Etimología Su nombre es una contracción de las palabras en inglés jingle (canción, o verbo cantar) y puff (Onomatopeya utilizada en Norteamérica normalmente referida a quien se queda dormido de pie), que también significa soplar, lo cual podría ser una referencia a cuando se hincha y luego suelta el aire para desinflarse. Su nombre francés, Roundoudou, viene de las palabras round (redondo) y doudou (peluche). Biología Jigglypuff tiene un cuerpo globular, rosa, esponjoso y acentuado con pequeños apéndices, así como una mota de cabello en su cabeza, tiene unos enormes ojos azules y unas orejas puntiagudas. Su ataque más popular es el canto, que pone a dormir a sus oponentes. A no ser que su rival tenga una habilidad como insomnio o insonorizar, no podrá evitar quedar dormido. Tiene la extraña habilidad de inflar todo su cuerpo aspirando aire en una forma semejante al personaje de HAL Laboratory "Kirby". Esto además le permite mantenerse en el aire durante unos segundos, ya que gracias a su fisionomía es capaz de flotar. Es la especie globo de Pokémon ya que en Pokémon Stadium si este es vencido se desinfla como un globo. Este Pokémon puede ajustar el volumen de su voz, sin pausarse para respirar. Como resultado, cuando su oyente no muestra señales de sueño, continuará cantando hasta que haya usado todo su oxígeno. Utiliza su ataque normalmente cuando necesita defenderse o cazar. Los Jigglypuff viven principalmente en zonas de pradera y en zonas de hierba alta como en humedales o jardines. Diferencia de género Evolución Igglybuff evoluciona a Jigglypuff por amistad con su entrenador, subiendo un nivel. Jigglypuff evoluciona a Wigglytuff exponiéndolo a una piedra lunar. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex En el anime Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Jigglypuff puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Jigglypuff puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): 1ª generación= |-| 2ª generación= |-| 3ª generación= |-| 4ª generación= |-| 5ª generación= Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Jigglypuff es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Jigglypuff es la forma evolucionada de Igglybuff. Consulta la información sobre movimientos huevo de Igglybuff para más información. Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Jigglypuff son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Jigglypuff: Otras apariciones En el anime En los cortos En el TCG JigglypuffTCG1.jpg JigglypuffTCG2.jpg JigglypuffTCG3.jpg JigglypuffTCG4.jpg JigglypuffTCG5.jpg JigglypuffTCG6.jpg JigglypuffTCG7.jpg En los videojuegos En Super Smash Bros. (serie) [[Archivo:Jigglypuff SSB.gif|thumb|Jigglypuff en SSB.]] Jigglypuff ha aparecido en toda la serie Smash Bros., siendo siempre uno de los personajes desbloqueables. En todos ellos tiene la capacidad de saltar repetidas veces, de forma similar a Kirby. Aparece como uno de los personajes secretos del juego, desbloqueándose al terminar el modo clásico en cualquier dificultad, después tendrás que derrotarlo. Sus movimientos especiales en SSB son canto, destructor y descanso. :;Perfil de Jigglypuff en SSB (en inglés): The Balloon PKMN with the big, round eyes. It sings a soothing melody, sending those that hear it to sleep. When mad, it puffs itself up. As a Balloon PKMN, its body is light, weak, and easy to knock away. Works: :*Pokémon (GB) *''Super Smash Bros. Melee: Vuelve a aparecer como un personaje desbloqueable, esta vez de 2 formas: Terminando el modo Aventura o el modo Clásico en cualquier dificultad; o jugando 50 partidas VS, de cualquier de las dos formas después tendrás que derrotarlo. Además, ahora destructor pasa a ser su movimiento especial lateral y tiene como movimiento especial normal desenrollar. También aparece en 3 trofeos. :;Información del trofeo (Jigglypuff) en inglés: ''This balloon Pokémon invites its opponents in close with its big, round eyes and then puts them to sleep with a soothing lullaby. It puffs itself up when angry, and while it may look adorable, it's not to be trifled with; it knows several powerful techniques. Jigglypuff evolves into Wigglytuff after exposure to a Moon Stone. ::*''Pokémon Red & Blue 09/98'' :;Información del trofeo (Jigglypuff Smash) en inglés: Jigglypuff's normal attacks are weak, and because of its light weight it's easily sent flying. However, with its incredible midair agility, it seems to dance when airborne. Rollout is a powerful speed attack, but be careful not to fly off the edge. Pound does serious damage, and it can also help as a recovery move. ::*''B: Rollout'' ::*''Smash B: Pound'' :;Información del trofeo (Jigglypuff 2) en inglés: Jigglypuff can put its enemies to sleep if they are in range of its Sing attack, although the attack does not work on airborne foes. Rest puts Jigglypuff into a deep sleep, but at the instant it drops off, an intense energy force radiates out of the exact center of its body. If this force comes in contact with an enemy, look out! Rest is Jigglypuff's wild card. ::*''Up & B: Sing'' ::*''Down & B: Rest'' Jigglypuff SSBM.jpg|Jigglypuff en Melee Trofeo Jigglypuff SSBM.png|Trofeo de Jigglypuff en Melee Trofeo Jigglypuff (Smash) SSBM.png|Trofeo de Jigglpuff versión Smash en Melee Trofeo Jigglypuff (Smash 2) SSBM.png|Trofeo de Jigglpuff versión Smash (2) en Melee *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Siendo ya considerado uno de los veteranos de la serie, Jigglyppuff también aparece como un personaje desbloqueable. Se consigue de tres formas: Participando en 350 combates del modo Brawl; después de terminar el emisario subespacial, superar al menos 20 eventos; o después de terminar el modo antes mencionado, entrar por la puerta secreta que hay en el escenario "La ribera". Al realizar cualquiera de las tres condiciones, tendrás que después derrotar a Jigglypuff. Con la inclusión de los Smash Final en Brawl, Jigglypuff tiene como ahora el movimiento Hinchazón. También aparece en 2 trofeos y en una pegatina. :;Información del trofeo "Jigglypuff": ''Un Pokémon Globo. Atrae a sus oponentes con sus ojos, grandes como platos, y los adormece con su canto. La infalibilidad de esta canción radica en la habilidad de JIGGLYPUFF para cantar en la frecuencia de onda que más sueño causa a su adversario. Su movimiento Atracción reduce la posibilidad de ataque de su enemigo. Evoluciona a WIGGLYTUFF con una Piedra Lunar. ::*''GB: Pokémon Rojo/Azul'' ::*''NDS: Pokémon Diamante/Perla'' Cómo conseguirlo: Completa el modo Clásico en cualquier nivel de dificultad con Jigglypuff. :;Información del trofeo "Hinchazón": El Smash Final de JIGGLYPUFF. Su cuerpo se hincha hasta la saciedad. No puede ni moverse ni atacar, sino que se limita a agrandarse mientras los demás presencian el espectáculo. Sin embargo, es invulnerable y repele cualquier ataque. Termina expulsando de la pantalla a sus contrincantes. Una técnica sencilla, pero debe usarse estratégicamente. ::*''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Cómo conseguirlo: Completa el modo All-Star en cualquier nivel de dificultad con Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff SSBB.jpg|Jigglypuff en Brawl Trofeo Jigglypuff SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Jigglypuff en Brawl. Trofeo Hinchazón SSBB.jpg|Trofeo del Smash Final de Jigglypuff en Brawl. Curiosidades * En Super Smash Bros. Brawl uno de los colores alternativos de Jigglypuff es su forma variocolor con un sombrero de paja. * Jigglypuff y Clefairy son muy similares, ambos son de la primera generación, tienen que evolucionar con una Piedra lunar, tienen una evolución en la primera generación y una preevolución de la segunda generación, la cual evoluciona con amistad + 1 nivel, y ambos son rosados. * En el capitulo 127 del manga Pocket Monsters Special se puede ver a blue volando en su Jigglypuff sin embargo este no puede aprender vuelo. Véase también * La canción de Jigglypuff del Pokémon Karaokémon. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Pummeluff * Francés: Rondoudou Anotaciones ca:Jigglypuff ru:Джиглипафф Categoría:Pokémon de tipo hada